


#95: "New Direction"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [39]
Category: Lost Souls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 12:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10307555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: He feels like Christopher Columbus, waiting to fall off the face of the Earth.





	

There’s always a certain quiet risk inherent in following one of Ghost’s whims, because Ghost is like a radio tuned into one of those crazy short-wave stations that broadcast strange, monotonous voices rattling off long series of numbers; secret codes from Russian spies, or somewhere beyond the stars.

The thing is, Steve hasn’t seen a landmark in hours, just endless fucking fields; not even a tree. He feels like Christopher Columbus, waiting to fall off the face of the Earth.

If they run out of gas, it’s going to be a long walk through some damn field, following the power lines until they reach civilization again. At least Columbus had a map, a compass, _here there be dragons_ , and whatever.

“Sometimes they measured the distance between stars with their fingers,” Ghost says, answering the question Steve never asks. He holds his hand out, like he's giving the slow-cooked disc of the sun a tired thumbs up, twists his hand this way and that against the pale wisps of the clouds. “But they still got lost all the time. It was an adventure.”

The road rolls on. At least they’ve got plenty of gas in the tank.


End file.
